A known steering system for a vehicle includes a steering wheel connected to a steering gear by a telescoping torque transmitting shaft assembly. The telescoping torque transmitting shaft assembly includes an outer member and an inner member which are capable of relative telescoping axial movement. Upon rotation of the steering wheel, torque is transmitted between the telescoping inner and outer members. It is desirable to provide for a no-lash torque transmission between the telescoping inner and outer members.